À nos démons passés
by tracteur killeur
Summary: Dean et Sam Winchester, ainsi que leur meilleur ami angélique, se retrouve face aux Ténèbres, une force pré-biblique qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir libérer de sa prison. Pourtant, ils l'ont fait et maintenant, ils doivent trouver un moyen de remettre sous les barreaux l'alter-égo machiavélique du Créateur et Père de tous, Dieu. Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille regarde le mo
1. Chapitre Un, première partie

**PRÉSENT,** **PARADIS**

2015

"Bon... Je vais me répéter pour la troisième fois, elles étaient comment..?

Je regardai mes pieds et regrettai encore un peu plus d'avoir crié après ma vision. J'inspirai anxieusement et fermai les yeux.

-Elles... Elles étaient dix, éparpillées dans tout l'appartement. J'ai essayé de courir, de changer de pièce, mais il y en avait partout. Elles... Elles avaient un physique humain, mais je pouvais sentir que ce n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle.

L'ange en face de moi soupira lentement puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il aperçut la porte ouverte de mon paradis et se retourna vers moi. Il savait que je fixais cette porte depuis un moment maintenant et que j'avais une envie puissante de m'échapper.

-Tu sais que tu es mieux là qu'autre part? C'est ta place, tu es morte Pluton, tu ne peux pas partir, dit il calmement.

-Moui...", je chuchotai, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion.

Cela devait faire depuis trente ans que je n'étais pas sortie de cet endroit, que les gens d'en bas appelaient le paradis, mais que je préférais nommer l _'Enfer_.

Sur Terre, j'avais été la fille la plus détestée de mon lycée mais paradoxalement, la plus admirée du quartier dans lequel je vivais.

Mes voisins se chuchotaient des rumeurs à mon propos, que je qualifierais de vraies en y repensant, mais n'osaient jamais me parler. On entendait dire que je n'étais pas seule, qu'une présence bénite m'accompagnait toujours, dans mes moindres déplacements.

Les quelques rangées de maisons qui fondaient tout mon quartier et faisaient sa population, étaient catholique dans l'ensemble. Je n'avais donc jamais eu de problème avec les gens du coin, qui me voyait comme un cadeau des cieux.

Cependant, ma maison ainsi que celles qui l'entouraient, ne faisait pas toute ma vie, et c'est là que le problème se nichait. Le lycée faisait aussi partie de ma routine terrienne, je devais me lever contre ma volonté pour me faire dévisager par des camarades bien peu tolérants pour accepter la réalité.

J'avais souvent été prise pour une folle, une chrétienne ayant eu des parents beaucoup trop dans la religion pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là. Lui, l'ange que les autres ne voulaient pas voir. Enfin, "ne pouvaient pas voir", le problème n'était pas le déni, mais l'incapacité à ouvrir les yeux sur cet autre monde, qui nous entourait.

Pour en revenir à ma famille et leur catholicisme, les lycéens avaient tout faux, sur toute la ligne. Ma famille étaient comme eux, ils ne comprenaient pas et ne pouvaient sentir cette présence céleste qui me parlait et à qui je répondais sans aucun problème. Ils avaient longtemps essayé de me raisonner, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : leur fille était probablement bipolaire et schizophrène.

"J'ai été prophète, je pense que le minimum c'est de m'accorder au moins une sortie par an, non? C'est si grave que ça de voir un ancien désigné de Dieu sortir de sa prison idyllique?

-Pluton... Tu ne peux pas, ton aide nous a souvent été précieuse mais c'est fini maintenant. Il n'y a aucun privilège pour les anciens messagers de notre père".

 _Fuck you fuck you fuck you_ , je pensais mentalement en m'imaginant frapper sa tête contre un mur. Je sortirai, un jour. Je sortirai et je retournerai sur Terre, que ces maudits anges le veuillent ou non.

 **AU MÊME MOMENT,** **TERRE**

2015

Castiel s'approcha de moi, la rage brulant ses yeux et accélérant ses mouvements. Il n'était pas lui même, Rowena et son sort l'avait transformé en bombe à retardement qui risquait d'exploser sur n'importe qui d'assez innocent et impuissant pour ne pas se défendre. En l'occurence: moi.

La dévalorisation n'était pas mon fort, il est clair, mais je devais admettre que c'est dans ce genre de moment que mon surmoi arrêtait de me jeter des fleurs.

C'est dans ce genre de moment, qu'il me criait de jeter les armes.

Les pieds collés par un autre mot magique de ma mère, m'empêchait d'avancer ou même de bouger. Le sol m'avait pris au piège, je n'étais que son prolongement fait de chair et muni d'une conscience qui appelait à l'aide.

"Cas, Cas attend, non!" je tentai désespérément, pendant qu'il pointait son arme sur moi.

Voyant que ma tentative de le raisonner n'avait pas marché, j'attendis la sentence tomber en me protégeant de sa lame tranchante qui s'apprêtait à me transpercer.

C'est alors qu'au lieu de me trancher la gorge ou de me planter son arme dans le coeur, l'ange sous l'emprise du sort, préféra me taper violemment l'épaule avec son poing. Le geste fut d'une telle force qu'il m'envoya contre le mur et me décrocha de mon sort.

La douleur se propagea dans mon épaule et rendit mon bras complètement inapte à réceptionner un autre coup de poing sur cette partie de mon corps.

Je pris conscience que mes pieds étaient maintenant libres et que je pouvais marcher et même courir. L'usage de mes jambes me redonna la force et le courage de me relever et je me mis à penser le plus rapidement possible à un plan qui pourrait calmer Castiel.

"Ecoute Castiel, tu dois m'écouter! S'il te plait, entend moi!"

Le concerner fronça les sourcils et prit son crâne entre ses mains. Il la secoua vivement en se demandant à lui même de tout arrêter. Il devait surement faire référence aux ordres que lui criait sa tête. Castiel la releva et me fixa de ses yeux les plus effrayants, son regard était vide de toute raison et de toute moral.

Il vint jusqu'à moi et tenta de me blesser avec sa lame mais j'évitai son attaque pour mieux lui prendre le bras et l'empêcher de le bouger. Je lui arrachai son arme blanche et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

La force démoniaque de mon attaque l'envoya au bout de la pièce mais ne l'acheva pas. J'attendis qu'il se relève pour réessayer de parler à son côté sain, qui devait lui crier d'arrêter.

Enfin, quoi que... Peut-être avais-je tord depuis le début et que Castiel ne voulait tout simplement pas stopper le sort pour continuer à me batte jusqu'à la mort... Oh...Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses!

«Castiel... Je sais que tu te combats contre toi même là dedans, mais tu dois comprendre que la victoire de ton coté raisonné, est la seule issue de secours ! je tentai une énième fois, un poil surpris par les mots attentionnés que je venais de lui adresser.

La tête roulante, tendue par sa nuque qui semblait être fatiguée de retenir cette dernière de tomber, l'ange sembla entendre mes paroles et essaya tant bien que mal, de formuler une réponse.

-Tu sais que...Castiel commença à frissonner, même si je reprend le dessus...

-Tu me tueras, blah blah blah, oui je sais, ça fait des années que toi et les Winchies me sortent ça, je pense que j'ai compris ! je le coupai, levant les yeux au ciel. Je devais admettre que j'étais quand même soulager de l'entendre enfin parler.

L'angelot reprit sa respiration et essaya de se focaliser sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Castiel n'avait aucun envie de laisser ce mauvais côté gagner cette bataille.

-ASSEZ! grommela l'ange, confus par toute cette activité, assez...

Le brun se colla contre une caisse en bois qui trainait par là, et glissa jusqu'à toucher au sol. Son souffle devint plus lent, sa tête moins lourde, ses maux moins douloureux.

-Aide moi... il ajouta en chuchotant, profitant de sa raison qui lui revenait petit à petit.

Je m'arrêtai de respirer et croisai le regard en détresse de Castiel. Mon sourcils se leva gentiment, jusqu'à entrainer l'autre à lui aussi se hausser, comme pour se moquer de mon ennemi. Ma colonne vertébrale, jusque là crispée par les événements de cette journée, trouva encore une vertèbre à redresser. Ma nuque se cambra un peu plus et je montrai maintenant mon cou à Castiel, le tout en le regardant de haut.

-Pardon..? je m'avançai, tu crois vraiment, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, que je vais t'aider à améliorer ton état de santé.. ? je pris sa lame que j'avais caché dans ma manche et me baissai pour placer sa pointe, juste sous le menton de l'ange.

Castiel saisit le manche et ferma son poing sur le mien. Il me regarda avec ses yeux rempli de honte, puis la haine et la rage reprirent le dessus.

-Mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé, il retourna mon poignet subitement et le cassa, tu vas juste faire ce que je te dis ! ».

 **PRÉSENT,** **TERRE**

2015

Le dernière souvenir que j'avais était sa paume effleurant la mienne. Ce geste fraternel, perpétuant la tradition des accolades encourageantes, fut la dernière chose dont je pu me rappeler avant de frapper la fenêtre de la voiture.

Je pouvais vaguement dire que nous n'étions pas seul, et que la crainte était présente, mais je ne savais plus pourquoi. Dean et moi étions effrayé par quelque chose, s'avançant à une vitesse effarante vers nous, mais quoi? Ou peut être même "qui"?

Quand je repris conscience, ma tête m'obligea à grimacer, comme pour me prévenir qu'une blessure à un quelconque endroit de mon corps, c'était formée. La cervelle lourde, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux sur le spectacle que ma vue m'offrait :

La voiture était complètement sans dessus-dessous et je n'étais même plus à l'intérieur. Je fus étonné de remarquer que ma tête s'appuyait sur une herbe boueuse et sale, ayant elle aussi subie les damages de cette chose dont je ne pouvais me rappeler.

« SAM! SAM! »

La voix de mon frère, étouffé dans la voiture, complètement retournée, m'alerta et me fit me relever d'un coup, sans trop réfléchir à mon esprit ébréché par cette dernière scène.

Les yeux clignant, les jambes engourdies, je me rendis vers l'Impala et essaya d'y sortir Dean.

« Hey, je suis là! Tu vas bien? Tu m'entends? Je vais te sortir de là, mec. T'inquiète pas ! ».

Mon esprit devait me jouer des tours car la terre sur laquelle je laissais mes traces de pas, semblait boucher et mes oreilles sifflaient beaucoup trop fortement. Pourtant, je continuai d'essayer de rassurer Dean, en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer, pendant qu'il criait mon prénom à la mort.

La peur, la crainte, la colère ainsi que le désespoir vinrent me frapper en même temps, comme pour me faire réaliser que je n'arriverais pas à extirper mon frère en dehors de cette voiture.

C'est alors que tout devint noir, mes jambes recommencèrent à flageller et je sentis mon dos se coller au sol, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe. Je pouvais entendre les pleurs de Dean, ses cries, et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était fini.


	2. Chapitre Un, deuxième partie

**PASSÉ, PARADIS**

2010

Cela devait faire depuis un mois qu'il m'envoyait tout ces cadeaux.

Je n'ai jamais été l'admiratrice de quelqu'un, encore moins au Paradis. Ces présents attisaient beaucoup ma curiosité, il faut dire qu'ils étaient d'une modernité terrienne que je ne pouvais pas comprendre vu que mon admission ici devait dater de 1981 ou '82 et que la vie continuait sur Terre.

De nouveaux génies étaient nés, avaient du révolutionner le monde et les personnes comme moi, vivants dans des endroits hors du temps, étaient dépassés par tout cela.

Mais cette mystérieuse personne était là, m'envoyant ces nouvelles inventions que le monde comptait maintenant parmi ses marqueurs de l'histoire. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi cet inconnu m'avait choisi moi, mais je n'avais jamais vu sa tête.

Parfois, je pouvais passer du salon à la cuisine, avec un nouveau frigidaire moderne, et le tout en un claquement de doigt.

Au début, je croyais à des cadeaux de la part de Cassiel, il faut dire qu'il ne me rendait jamais visite, peut être voulait-il se rattraper en me donnant des nouvelles. Et même si j'avais appris par des sources sûres que l'ange était mort peu de temps après moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de garder espoir. Je commençais à cherche l'identité de mon livreur et de celui qui comptait tant. Alors la recherche d'identité commença, j'essayais de comprendre comment des objets pouvaient apparaitre comme ça dans les différentes pièces de mon Paradis, sans que je puisse voir le moment où ils étaient livrés et surtout, par qui

En seulement un mois, j'avais reçu quatre cadeaux, un par semaine, et les raisons pour lesquelles je n'osais pas en parler étaient nombreuses: je ne faisais pas confiance aux anges, sauf à Cassiel. C'est à cause d'eux si je suis morte et la deuxième explication est qu'ils fouilleraient la Terre entière à la recherche de cet inconnu qui m'offre des choses que je ne devrais pas avoir.

Me vint alors l'idée de chercher des pistes, directement sur les objets que cette personne m'offrait. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'inspectai tout les présents jusqu'à me rendre compte qu'il y avait des post-its derrière chacun. J'essayai de les lire et la confusion se fit alors plus grande.

Le premier semblait dire: " _RETROUVE LE ET SAUVE LE, PARLE LUI_ ", le papier sous mon deuxième cadeau était plus court: " _FAIS AMI AMI AVEC LUI_ ", le troisième: " _TU COMPRENDRAS LE MOMENT VENU_ ".

Et enfin, le dernier Post-it sur mon dernier objet disait: " _IL S'APPELLE FERGUS MACLEOD_ ".

 **PRESENT,** **TERRE**

2015

J'allongeai Sam sur son lit et me frottai les cheveux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après l'énorme brouillard noir que formait les Ténèbres, je me suis retrouvé sain et sauf dans la voiture, mais sans mon frère. Je n'ai pas du chercher bien longtemps pour le trouver car son corps gisait à quelques pas de Baby, endormi.

En essayant de le réveiller, je pris peur et espérai ne pas l'avoir perdu avant de l'entendre chuchoter quelques mots. Je compris qu'il était dans une sorte de coma et endormi en même temps.

Pendant tout le chemin du retour, dans ma voiture complètement cabossée, il ne c'est pas passé un seul moment sans que je ne pense à Castiel et mon frère.

Le téléphone dans ma poche, que j'avais complètement oublié après cette série d'événements, sonna d'un coup et me fit sursauter. Je le pris dans ma main et fus surpris de voir le prénom de Crowley s'afficher sur l'écran.

J'hésitai un long moment avant de répondre, Sam semblait dormir. Je quittai sa chambre et décrochai en fermant la porte.

« _Qu'est-ce qu-_ » je commençai, à deux doigts de péter un câble, trop de choses en une journée.

« _Ecoute chéri, tu auras tout le temps de geindre, mais plus tard s'il te plait. J'ai ton petit-ami qui veut de-_ »

« _Qui_? » je demandai confus.

« _Castiel! Sale humain ignare et, et, arrête de me couper, veux-tu? Castiel me demande de l'aider et je pense pas que je suis en bonne position pour faire quoi que ce soit à un ange?_ »

« _Tu es avec Castiel? Pourquoi il aurait besoin de toi? Ramène ton cul devant le bunker_ »

« _Dea-_ »

« _QUOI?_ », je criai presque, sous le poids de toute cette pression.

« _Où est le bunker?_ »

« _Eh bien... Eh bien tu sais quoi, je t'envoie le plan et tu te ramènes en vitesse avec Cas, okay?_ »

« _Voila des informations claires et concises, j'aime ça! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorai les choses qui se font vites? Prendre son temps est très important, serte -_ »

« _Crowley, tu le fais exprès?_ »

« _Non, je t'explique juste que- »_

Il le faisait exprès, je décidai de terminer la conversation et poussai un long soupir en raccrochant. Quand est-ce que cette journée allait se terminer?

J'envoyai le plan et attendis la réponse du roi des Enfers. Une minute plus tard, mon téléphone vibra dans ma main :

« _Thanks hun, see ya ;)_ »

Quelle enflure .

 **AU MÊME MOMENT,** **TERRE**

2015

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation?

-Jaloux? Crowley s'avança et me releva.

Une fois sur pied, je l'inspectai et ne fus pas déçu de voir qu'il avait toujours son poignet en piteux état.

-Et tu oses encore faire de l'humour après ce que je t'ai fais subir?

-Je suis masochiste, que veux-tu?!

Le démon alla se poser contre la table où Rowena venait de faire son sort et mit ses mains dans ses poches, comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Bon... Résumons... il reprit., les Ténèbres sont en libertés à cause de deux idiots qui ont voulu jouer les Bonny and Clyde de la Bible et maintenant, tu me demandes de l'aide sous quel prétexte? Crowley se mit à rire dans sa barbe et me fixa avec colère, tu penses vraiment que je vais t'aider à récupérer ta force et ton état normal parce que l'union battra le mal? Je suis le mal et toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu sais casser quelques os sous le sort d'une sorcière ménopausée que tu vas me faire changer d'avis.

-Crowley... la violence n'avait pas d'effets sur lui, il fallait aussi se rendre à l'évidence: j'essayai de violenter le bourreau le plus qualifier en matière de torture. Cette méthode ne marcherait pas, Crowley, regarde autour de toi, rien ne semble avoir changé. Est-ce que tu trouves ça normal, que rien ne se soit produit alors que nous venons de libérer une des forces les plus dévastatrices qui puisse exister sur Terre et même au delà? Nous devons nous préparer au pire et tu le sais.

Le roi fronça les sourcils et je compris rapidement que cela signifiait qu'il m'accordait encore un peu de temps pour m'exprimer.

-Tu sais très bien que, quand tu vas retourner à tes fonctions, rien ne sera pareil: tes serviteurs sentiront que quelque chose a changé. Toi qui t'occupes des méandres de la Terre, tu dois savoir que c'est au plus profond des abîmes que ce trouve la cage de Lucifer et de Michael. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils ont entendu et senti ce qu'il vient de se passer?

-Tu parles de moi mais on peut aussi parler de tes lutins d'en haut. Comment penses-tu qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle? Ils doivent surement flipper à l'heure qu'il est., rajouta Crowley.

-Justement! Justement, il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud, il faut créer une alliance maintenant! Ce n'est pas en se détestant et en travaillant chacun de son coté que l'on va résoudre le problème.

Il leva un sourcils et considéra mon discours avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Je pense que la discussion est incomplète sans l'aide de Mulder et Sculy, _don't you think?_ "

Je baissai la tête et compris qu'il ne m'écouterai pas. La seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était s'échapper loin de moi et partir pour s'enfuir je ne sais où. Je connaissais ce monstre, il n'admettrait jamais que j'avais raison.

Je le laissai s'approcher de moi et me toucher l'épaule pour nous téléporter devant le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.


	3. Chapter Deux, première partie

**PASSÉ, TERRE **

1979

 _Superstition - Stevie Wonder_

 _Roxanne - The Police_

 _Us and Them - Pink Floyd_

 _Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough - Michael Jackson_

Je m'approchai du rayon crudité et regardai ma liste de course. Je grimaçai et cherchai un peu plus scrupuleusement l'emplacement des concombres. Ma mère m'avait demandé de sortir pour que je ne reste pas toute seule dans ma chambre. Elle aurait pu me dire « Allez, viens là me parler un peu », mais elle préférait rayé cette option de ses choix depuis que mon comportement était devenu ingérable.

Quand elle était entrée dans ma chambre, elle avait tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas :

« Tu n'es pas sortie, ça va ?

-Hm... Il est 2 heure de l'après-midi !

-Ecoute, tu vas nous préparer le dîner, ton père va rentrer un peu tard. Donc tu as tout le temps de nous préparer un petit truc ! ».

Ma mère avait peur de moi, ou du moins de la force qui m'habitait. Celle qui me ruinait toutes mes journées, qui me brulaient les os avant de me donner envie de me blottir dans un coin de ma chambre en m'arrachant les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle étudiait les étoiles et à en juger le reflet de mon visage dans les vitres du supermarché, j'étais loin de rayonner. Mes médicaments m'assommaient : pas étonnant que mes yeux avaient l'air d'êtres complètement gonflés. Les pilules que je prenais faisaient leur effet une fois sur deux, je devais donc me relever sans l'aide de personne.

Les concombres donc ! Mouais... Ca c'est pas super facile à trouver... Je soupirai et décidai de remplacer le légume par une courgette, ça se ressemble de toute façon ! Je la plaçai dans le cadis et jetai un coup d'oeil au morceau de papier que j'avais dans ma main.

Je commençai à fredonner _My Sharona_ , que j'avais entendu en entrant dans le magasin. Le caissier n'était pas là, d'ailleurs. Il avait l'habitude de me sourire et de me demander comment j'allais, avant de continuer à balancer sa tête d'un côté à un autre sur le rythme de n'importe quel _hit_ qui passait à la radio. Je m'arrêtai et fronçai les sourcils. Je commençai tout juste à comprendre que personne, à part moi, se trouvait dans ce supermarché. Pour ne pas trop faire de bruit, je pressai le pas et au lieu de crier pour savoir si j'étais la seule, je faisais le tour des rayons à la recherche de n'importe qui.

C'est entre le rayon des surgelés et et les ustensiles de cuisine que je trouvai un inconnu, de dos. Je soupirai et me tournai en rigolant : j'étais vraiment trop sur mes gardes, je devais me calmer. Je décidai de retourner à mes légumes, avant de me faire appeler par l'homme au milieu de la viande surgelée.

« Eh, la nègre ! »

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai assez d'air pour gonfler mes poumons au maximum. Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque et continuai de marcher.

« Eh ! Je te parle ! Je sais qui tu es ! Tu es Pluton ! »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant plusieurs secondes, comment savait-il mon prénom ? Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'approchait de moi, un pistolet à la main. Non, pas ça ! Je me mis à courir et finis même par lâcher mon cadis, tant pis pour le concombre, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir.

J'avais l'habitude de courir, après des gens que j'aimais et que j'avais perdu à cause de mon comportement bipolaire, courir pour fuir les conséquences de mes actes. Pourtant, la course n'avait jamais été mon fort. Et là, j'allais plutôt vite, j'étais même loin derrière lui.

Je tournai la tête pour essayer de savoir si j'avais semé l'homme armé et m'arrêtai en remarquant qu'il n'était plus là. Je plaçai ma main sur un mur et l'autre sur ma hanche droite et essayai de reprendre mon souffle. C'est en relevant la tête que j'aperçu le corps du caissier, gisant sur le sol et dans une marre de son propre sang. Je sursautai et mis mon poing dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et de faire trop de bruit.

Je reculai de quelques pas et sentis la pointe d'un pistolet contre mon crane. Je n'osais pas me tourner, mes mains se levèrent par automatisme : j'avais l'habitude de me faire arrêter et pointer par un flingue, c'était comme inévitable dans la routine de notre famille, mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un policier qui demandait à mon père de sortir de sa voiture pour sa couleur de peau, c'était un malade qui avait déjà tué le pauvre homme en face de moi.

C'est alors que l'homme se mit à crier avant de tomber par terre. Je fermai les yeux, comprenant que nous n'étions pas les seuls et plantai mes ongles dans mes paumes. Mon souffle était bruyant, il n'arrivait pas à se faire petit, il ne pouvait pas se calmer.

« Ca va ?

J'ouvris les yeux et tournai doucement la tête vers la voix chaleureuse qui venait de s'adresser à moi. C'était un jeune homme, un adolescent, plus vieux que moi mais toujours pas adulte. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'être très âgé. Je fronçai les sourcils en baissant le regard et en apercevant une lame pleine de sang, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

-Oh putain, me tue pas s'il te plait ! J'essayai de reculer.

-Je vais pas te tuer, t'inquiète ! Il faut juste qu'on se casse d'ici en vitesse !

-Qui ? Toi et moi ? Pas question, écoute je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème mais t'as pas l'impression de comprendre la situation : tu viens de tuer quelqu'un !

-C'est toi qui n'y connais rien à la situation, alors c'est toi qui devrait écouter ! Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon poignet.

-Mais t'es malade, lâche moi ! » Je protestai, avant de tomber par terre.

Du moins, c'est la sensation que j'éprouvai avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais plus du tout dans le même endroit. Je regardai mes mains, qui touchaient une herbe mouillée et compris que j'étais par terre. Je me levai d'un coup et essayai de récupérer mon équilibre. Ma tête tournait et me faisait mal, je distinguai juste une ombre entourée d'un décor de verdure. Je secouai ma tête et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Pluton Marcus, je m'appelle Cassiel et je suis un ange du seigneur.

-Attend, pause, quoi, deux secondes putain je suis même pas deb... je m'accrochai à son jean et essayai de me relever avant de vomir mon petit-déjeuner derrière lui.

-Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce genre de rencontre, c'est assez nouveau... il grimaça et m'aida à me mettre sur pied et m'amena près d'un banc. Je compris que nous étions dans le parc du quartier. Il n'y avait personne, bizarrement.

Je crachai ma salive au goût acide sur le coté et me passai une main fatiguée sur la bouche. Je fixai l'horizon, le gazon propre et les arbres qui commençaient à se fleurir.

…

-TU ES UN QUOI ?! »

 **PRÉSENT, TERRE**

2015

 _Bite - Troye Silvan_

 _The Unknown - Imagine Dragons_

 _The Run and Go - Twenty One Pilots_

Castiel entra dans le bunker suivit par Crowley, qui avait ses mains dans ses poches. L'ange s'assit sur une des dernières marches de l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle de contrôle, après avoir descendu la majorité de ses derniers en titubant. Le Roi des Enfers quant à lui, passa devant lui et s'approcha de moi en plissant les yeux.

« Je te laisse Castiel, j'ai des choses à régler. Tu connais le boulot, c'est plus important que n'importe quoi !

-Même une force dévastatrice.. ? J'haussai un sourcils et le regardai tourner autour de la table où était dessinée une carte du monde.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-De quoi tu parles ? La confusion du trop se lire sur mon visage, car Crowley se mit à rire de ma tête.

-Laisse tomber. Ecoute, je m'occupe des Enfers, vous vous chargez de la Terre et Castiel... Il se tourna vers mon meilleur ami avant de grimacer : je t'avoue qu'il est bon pour la poubelle.

-Crowley... je l'avertie avant qu'il ne fasse rouler ses yeux en soupirant bruyamment. Il s'approcha de Castiel puis commencer à monter les escaliers avant de s'arrêter, un peu plus en hauteur et près à cracher derrière le dos de Castiel, trop occupé à se masser le crâne.

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer la verte, ne sait-on jamais ! Peut-être qu'il sera recyclé et servira enfin à quelque chose ! ».

Je retins mes poings et essayai de me persuader que Crowley ne méritait pas le même sort que la viande rôtie que j'avais mangé la semaine dernière : non, je n'allais pas l'asperger d'eau bénite jusqu'à ce que sa peau se mette à brûler, même si j'en en avait très très envie.

Je m'approchai de Castiel et lui tendis ma main. Il la prit et se releva dans un souffle lourd et fatigué. Je posai son bras sur mes épaules et l'amenai dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et laissai l'ange se poser sur mon lit.

« Pourquoi ici ? Il me demanda confus.

-Je vais surement pas te laisser seul dans une chambre.

-Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? Il avait vraiment l'air concerné.

-Je ne vais pas dormir, on a du pain sur la planche. Toi, tu te reposes, Sam aussi.

-Sam ne va pas bien ?

-Il est à moitié conscient.

Castiel se releva comme s'il se préparait à guérir mon frère, je lui mis ma main sur son épaule, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Il est en vie, il va s'en remettre. Toi, pas sûr. il baissa la tête et s'assit à nouveau sur le bout de son lit, Cas', je t'en conjure, si tu veux m'aider, j'ai besoin que tu redeviennes toi même. Ca passe par ton repos, alors tu reste ici et tu m'attends.

-Tu vas où ? S'inquiéta mon meilleur ami.

-Voir Sam, bon sang ! Castiel merde, calme toi ! C'est bon, tout va bien ! »

Il hocha la tête et enleva son manteau plein de poussière. Je savais pourquoi il était comme ça, je savais pourquoi il n'insistait pas. J'avais été odieux avec lui, je l'avais ridiculisé en pointant sa lame angélique sur mon visage innocent, et maintenant, il avait peur. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était devenu complètement fou après avoir libéré les Ténèbres ou juste moi, et mon agressivité que la marque de Cain avait réveillé en moi, mais nous n'étions plus comme avant.

Notre rapport était juste devenu... Bizarre...

 _ **Bon, c'est la merde...**_

 _Salut, c'est Tracteur Killeur, je sais: les noms comme ça j'les invente comme ça BAM BIM BOUM eheh, c'est vrai que ça peut être intimidant mais vous inquiétez pas, j'vais pas vous faire de mal, j'veux juste que vous lisiez cette fic et que vous l'appréciez parce que c'est important pour moi! J'ai mis six mois à écrire les dix premiers chapitres et là je suis en train de préparer le plan du chapitre dix-sept, eh ouais ça va être une fanfic assez longue._

 _Le truc, c'est que demain commence la saison 12 de Supernatural, mais je veux pas qu'il y ai de malentendu: cette histoire, c'est juste une réécriture de la saison 11 et que j'ai imaginé l'année dernier, avant que cette dernière ne commence. Donc si il y a des idées qui ressemblent aux éléments de la saison onze, c'est par pur coïncidence._

 _Aussi, à partie de la fin du chapitre 2, qui arrive demain, mes chapitres vont être plus longs, genre trois milles mots, puis de chapitre en chapitre, ça va très vite monter. Donc là, je vais poster le chapitre deux, partie deux, demain et puis on se retrouvera mercredi de la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre trois, et toutes les semaine, je vous offrirai un nouveau chapitre! Hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, c'est super important pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez, donc allez-y!_

 _ **À DEMAIN POUR LA PARTIE DEUX DU CHAPITRE DEUX!**_


	4. Chapitre Deux, deuxième partie

**PRESENT,?**

 _2015_

La tête lourde, je cherchai Dean depuis le haut des marches, qui accédaient au tableau de bord du bunker. Les yeux plissés, j'inspectai la salle en me demandant où il était. Inquiet de son absence, sachant qu'il était souvent dans cette pièce, je l'appelai en descendant les marches des escaliers. Aucune réponse. Je commençai à m'interroger et sentis mon cœur battre plus vite, signe que si je ne le trouvais pas très vite, je pouvais bien avoir une crise cardiaque.

Mais toujours rien, aucune apparition. Je sortis mon portable mais le fis tomber sans faire attention : l'écran était brisé et le téléphone ne pouvait plus s'allumer. Je me décidai donc de me diriger vers la chambre de Dean en pressant le pas, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Dean.. ?

Je me stoppai et failli sursauter. En face de moi, se trouvait cette tête familière mais que j'aurais juré avoir vu mourir. Ma respiration se fit plus courte, laissant un temps à mes yeux pour s'adapter à la présence céleste de ce connard, d'enflure...

-Arrête de parler dans le vide _Samsquatch_ , tu veux bien ?

D'enculé de sa mère pourquoi j'arrive plus à m'arrêter ? C'est pas comme ci j'avais une dent contre lui !

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est mon frère ?

-Tu veux bien te calmer et me rejoindre sur la couche de l'amitié ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'autre, il va bien. il me fit un clin d'oeil surjoué.

Gabriel était bien en face de moi, le même véhicule sur le dos, le même regard et sourire malicieux après quoi.. ? 5 ans ? 6 ans ? Quel enfoiré, c'est quand on le croit mort qu'il réapparait. Où était-il passé depuis toutes ces années, à laisser le monde agoniser de toutes les merdes que nous avions enclenché, Dean, Cas, Crowley et moi ?

L'archange s'assit sur le coté du lit et tapa lentement sur le matelas comme pour me demander de m'installer.

-Je ne vais surement pas m'assoir juste à coté d'un gars comme toi ! Attend, tu foutais quoi pendant tout ce temps ? je m'énervai, les bras croisés.

-Comment ça un « gars » comme moi ? Je suis super comme gars, pourquoi je serais un mauvais gars ?!

-Gabriel, juste... Tais toi et dis moi où est Dean !

-Va falloir choisir, je peux pas...

-Où est mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'un archange ressuscité fait dans un lieu censé être ultra sécurisé ? je criai presque.

-Okay, je crois que je peux répondre à ça ! il fit en se levant, un doigt en l'air. Alors, hum...Ton frère n'est pas dans ce rêve, parce que oui, tu es dans un rêve ! Genre un vrai rêve. Donc c'est pour ça que je suis dans ton bunker.

Tout s'embrouilla dans ma tête, pourquoi rêverais-je de Gabriel?

-Je suis en train de rêver ? je demandai, calmé par sa déclaration.

-Effectivement, tu es en plein rêve ! Et ce genre de choses va se produire assez souvent à partir de maintenant.

-C'est pas mon premier en tout cas, des rêves réalistes comme ça, j'en ai eu un après l'arrivée des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs je sais pas si t'es au courant mais on a trouvé plus dangereux que ton grand frère.

-Ah oui, fit-il en s'avançant, le moment où t'es mort.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grands et ma tête commença à me faire mal, me demandant de ne pas trop m'énerver, sinon la crise cardiaque allait vraiment arriver.

-Je...

-Oui, tu es mort, enfin pas vraiment vu que t'es sur pied et que tu respires, mais c'est grâce à moi. Même si t'es aussi mort à cause de moi. il chuchota, il était juste devant moi et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec mon corps bordel ?!

-Oh, que des choses que tu pourrais pas regretter, t'inquiète !

En voyant mes yeux rouler, il sembla plus détendu et passa l'encadrement de la porte, pour aller se promener dans les couloirs. Je le suivis et le retournai vers moi pour qu'il me crache le morceau.

-Ecoute, tout le monde a entendu les Ténèbres jaillir des profondeurs de la Terre, tout le monde. Comme je suis l'un des quatre archanges, j'ai senti que vous aviez fait une grosse erreur, environ une fraction de seconde avant qu'elles ne frappent vraiment le monde des vivants. Depuis tout ce temps en fait, j'étais juste au Paradis, enfin j'ai eu quelques complications à cause de la chute des anges, mais ça c'est encore une autre histoire ! Gabriel baissa la tête et se racla la gorge, signe qu'il allait m'annoncer quelque chose qui risquait de me vexer.

-Vas-y Gabriel, je pense qu'après tout ce qu'il vient de se produire, tu peux pas me dire plus fâcheux que le fait que tu m'es tué par exemple !

-Alors voilà, en fait, je t'ai tué quand tu étais dans la voiture avec Dean pour pouvoir m'introduire dans ton corps, le tout en une demie-seconde et de façon spirituelle, pour que Dean, ni même l'énorme force que vous veniez de libérer, ne le remarque.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as tué ? je demandai, un poil affolé.

-Pendant les turbulences causées par les Ténèbres, j'étais dans ton corps et j'y ai pris le contrôle pour que tu ne sois pas blessé mais après ce moment là, je me suis tu. Tu es actuellement dans ton « palais mental », comme l'autre dirait. En gros, tu es dans ta propre tête et tu es en train de parler avec moi, mais en vrai, tu dois surement être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est. C'est pour ça que je parle de « rêve ».

-Mon « palais mental ».. ? Depuis quand tu connais Sh...

 **AU MEME MOMENT, TERRE**

 _2015_

« SAM WINCHESTER BORDEL DE MERDE »

Les mains moites, les yeux au bord des larmes, je le pris par le col et le secouai vigoureusement pour essayer de le réveiller. Castiel, le front suant, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de contempler le misérable tableau que la situation peignait en me prenant comme élément principal. L'ange était aussi paniqué que moi, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, le sort le paralysait et lui brulait les yeux.

J'avais peur, beaucoup trop peur. C'était la deuxième fois que Sam me faisait un truc du genre et j'avais clairement pas envie d'apprendre, des mois plus tard, qu'il est mourant. En fait, j'en avais juste marre des mensonges. Une chose était clair : pour le combat que nous mènerons contre les Ténèbres, la bonne entende devra être présente tout comme l'honnêteté.

« Il est vivant, tu le sais ça ? essaya de me rassurer mon ami, voyant la poitrine du cadet bouger au rythme de sa respiration.

-Oui, bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais c'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça, j'ai peur que...

-Peur qu'il lui soit encore arrivé un mauvais sort. » fini Cas.

A peine ai-je eu le temps d'hocher la tête pour lui donner raison que déjà Sam se relevait d'un coup en inspirant très fort l'air qui devait lui manquer. Cela me fit sursauter, moi ainsi que Castiel qui n'en revenait pas de la façon dont mon frère s'était relever en position assise. D'une traite, il avait trouvé appuie sur ses mains et trouvé la force de s'avancer.

« Mec, tu vas bien ?

-Comment, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je... Que vient-il de se passer ?

-Hey, ça va aller, une chose à la fois, viens sur le lit, Cas, fait lui une place !

Une fois le petit frère placé près de l'ange et de moi, il se passa une main à peine réveillée, sur son visage, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être enchanté par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

-C'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ça mec, si t'as un truc à me dire, bah te gêne surtout pas ! je commentai, assez soucieux de savoir qu'il pouvait très bien me cacher quelque chose.

-Je te jure qu'avant maintenant, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait se reproduire, mais c'est bon, j'ai les réponses à tes questions. il se tourna vers moi et fit d'une mine grave :

Je sais pourquoi je suis comateux, pourquoi les Ténèbres ne se montrent pas... Et surtout, je sais ce que foutait Gabriel depuis sa soit-disant « mort » ».


	5. Chapitre Trois

**PASSE, PARADIS**

2010

 _Hey You - Pony Pony Run Run_

 _Heavy Cross - Gossip_

 _Who Are You Really – Mikki Ekko_

 _Heroes - MIKA_

« Bon, écoute moi bien... J'ai pas tout mon temps alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fous là, et pourquoi tu viens me déposer des paquets cadeaux, quand ça te chante ?

Le jeune garçon se débattit sur sa chaise, les mains attachées derrières le dossier et la mâchoire prise dans un de mes chiffons de cuisine.

Ah oui, il faudrait peuT-être que j'enlève le torchon pour qu'il parle, eheh, ce serait pas m... OH BON BAH MERDE HEIN, on peut pas penser à tout ! J'enlevai le tissu et reculai d'un pas, pour finir adossée à ma table de travail dont je me sers quand j'ai du temps à donner aux différents plats sortis d'idées de mon esprit.

-Chérie, c'est pas que t'es vilaine, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui, comme par exemple distribuer d'autres cadeaux à d'autres gens très gentils, tu comprends ?

-T'es pas un ange, les anges ont pas la langue aussi bien pendue, t'es quoi ?

-Si tu savais tout ce que ma langue pourrait te f...

-Ookay, tu viens de l'Enfer, c'est ça ? Tu travailles pour le big boss du Tartare ! je croisais les bras et fronçai les sourcils.

-Perspicace, tu me libères maintenant ? Allons parler de tes facultés mentales autour d'un bon thé, on fait ça ?

-Surement pas ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Tes voisins de Paradis arrête pas de crier mon prénom, ça m'étonne que t'es toujours pas cerné ce visage. il accompagna ses propos d'un petit clin d'oeil.

-T'es lourd.

-Nan mais...

-Ch'te jure t'es lourd.

-On peut même plus draguer une jolie dame main...

-Non mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Je t'ai demandé ton prénom et tes intentions, tu vas pas non plus me prendre mon numéro! j'haussai la voix.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je sais pas comment ça marche un putain de télé.. Mais merde pourquoi je te tape la discute bordel ?! je me retournai et me munis d'un couteau de cuisine pour finalement m'approcher de lui.

-Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? Blesser le pauvre véhicule dont j'ai pénétré chaque trou pour savoir si c'était le bon avant de te rendre visite ?

Il avait pas tort... Je contemplai le corps qu'il avait gentiment « emprunté », une main appuyée sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise en bois. Le démon avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, ainsi qu'une petite barbe naissante, signe que l'humain agonisant au plus profond de lui, devait être à peine majeur. Je restai là une bonne minute au final, à le contempler sans rien dire, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

-Ch'te rappelle quelqu'un ? il finit par dire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, oui effectivement tu m'fais penser à quelqu'un. Lui malheureusement, ne viendra jamais me voir.

-Dis moi juste pourquoi t'es là … je soupirai en balançant mon couteau par terre.

Mais le démon profita d'un battement de mes cils pour se détacher et pousser la chaise avec son pied loin derrière lui. Prise d'angoisse mais aussi de peur, je paniquai et mis mes mains devant mon visage, en signe d'auto-défense.

-Eh t'inquiète, j'vais pas te faire de mal. j'entendis, toujours protégée par mes bras. Le « big boss » du Tartare te veut en vie de toute façon. »

Intriguée par cette phrase, mais aussi curieuse d'en savoir plus, j'osai le regarder dans les yeux. Malheureusement, le démon claqua des doigts et fut vite parti de ma maison.

C'est alors qu'il réapparu d'un coups et déclara, les yeux agacés et les sourcils froncés :

« J'allais oublié, j'ai menti sur la distribution de cadeaux, t'es vraiment la seule à recevoir mes présents. Donc soit heureuse d'avoir Noël avant l'heure ! En plus papa Noël ne remercie _que_ les enfants sages normalement ! »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et fit de nouveau parti.

 **PRESENT, ENFER**

2015

 _I'm A Wanted Man - Royal Deluxe_

 _Shoot To Thrill - ACDC_

Il devait être deux heure du matin, heure de New York, quand le tremblement de terre eu lieu. Les dizaines de démons présents dans la salle, se mirent à tomber sur le sol, comme des quilles de bowlings sur leur terrain glissant. C'était la troisième fois que cela arrivait, et ça en seulement deux jours. Un des démons se releva et contempla ses papiers par terre, trop fatigué par ses hoquets terrestres pour les ramasser, encore une fois. Je m'appuyai sur ma jambe droite et me redressai pour examiner la scène. Ce n'était plus l'Enfer, c'était un putain de foutoir.

Cela faisait depuis des années qu'on m'avait mis au poste des Archives, j'avais donc déjà ma petite définition de l'expression « tomber bien bas », sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mais là, de voir ces démons affolés, trébucher sur leurs pas, les jambes flagellant de peur, attendant que la terre ne se remette à trembler, c'était trop.

« Non mais vous vous êtes vu ?! » je dis enfin.

Tous me regardèrent en s'interrogeant, je décidai donc de continuer, pendant que j'avais leur attention.

« On est censé être qui ? Des pauvres petits poissons paumés dans leur bocal, faisant les mêmes choses depuis quoi ? La nuit des temps ? Regardez Jean Jacques ! Mec, me dis pas que t'es pas là depuis la nuit des temps ! Vous en avez pas un peu marre ? Si vous êtes de vrais démons, vous devez sentir, comme moi, ce qu'il se passe ! On nous cache quelque chose ! On a jamais vécu de jours aussi mouvementés ! Et tout ça à cause de ses secousses, et on est même pas foutu de nous prévenir de ce qu'il se passe ! Vous appelez ça des conditions de travail, vous ? »

Au début, il n'y eu absolument aucun bruit, comme ci mes mots n'avaient toujours pas percuté dans leur cerveau. Puis enfin, un des démons se releva et se mit à applaudir sans s'arrêter. C'est à ce moment précis que tout le monde fit de même, comme pour donner raison à mes propos ! Confiant, le poing levé, je me mis à crier toute la fureur que j'avais en moi, depuis que Crowley avait décidé que ma place se trouvait ici, après avoir joué son messager pendant tout une année.

 **PASSE, TERRE**

2012

 _Rock And Roll - Avril Lavigne_

 _Lazy Song - Bruno Mars_

 _Cool For The Summer - Demi Lovato_

 _Hands To Myself - Selena Gomez_

 _Pump It – The Black Eyed Peas_

« Richard Gabriel, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Logan Edmont ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Logan Edmont, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Richard Gabriel ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Je vous déclare donc unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrassez. »

Okay d'accord, j'aurais peut-être pas du accepter... Enfin, bon, merde, maintenant c'était fait ! Je voyais déjà la une des journaux angéliques : « Un archange homo », blah blah blah.

Déjà, de un, je suis pas homo, juste... Très ouvert, et j'ai même pas de genre, comment voulez-vous savoir quel sexe m'est opposé ou non ?! J'aurais très bien pu prendre le corps d'une meuf, mais j'ai préféré celui de la figure virile et qui pue la masculinité.

J'en ris encore.

Alors, récapitulons, me marier avec Logan, était-ce vraiment une mauvaise idée ? Il y a des tas de choses que vous avez manqué, pendant que vous étiez en train de suivre les aventures des deux _Kens_ naturellement botoxés. Et franchement, j'ai pas que ça à faire que de vous raconter mes entrevues romantiques sur Terre, au Paradis et en Enfer (longue histoire, retenez juste qu'à la base j'étais venu pour faire un ptit coucou à mes frères).

Ce que vous devez simplement savoir sur Logan et moi, bah c'est que... Je l'aimais bien. Voilà, c'est dit, merde ! Il faut dire que j'étais un peu seul depuis que Lucifer m'avait sauvagement percé le bidon en me faisant chialer, alors j'avais besoin de faire des rencontres et de voyager.

C'est fou comment on peut passer de destructeur de Sodome au statut d'homosexuel avoué tout en passant par star du X, et tout ça en quelques siècles. Les temps changent, okay ? Je dois avouer que papa était assez fermé à l'époque mais je suis sûr que si il était toujours là, il m'encouragerait à produire mes films interdits au tout petits, sur deux hommes s'aimant et partageant plus qu'une maison. Je suis sûr que papa serait fier de moi...

Quelques heures plus tard, Logan et moi embarquèrent pour les Maldives, main dans la main.

«Je suis désolé, j'aurai vraiment aimé que tu rencontres mon père, c'est un homme d'honneur.

Je me retournai vers mon mari et lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer.

-C'est pas grave bébé, c'est pas de ta faute si je suis pas une mexicaine super sexy.

 _J'aurai pu_ être mexicaine super sexy, mais ça n'aurait pas plu à Logan de toutes manières.

-Ahah, tu peux parler mais le tien n'a même pas fait l'effort de se déplacer !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon père est malade... Très malade, je chuchotai en baissant la tête.

-On pourra lui rendre visite une fois, si tu veux ! Comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ?

-Rick. »

Rick pour Rick Astley, parce que ce mec méritait sa place éternelle dans les tops cinquante du monde entier, et qu'il était clairement mon dieu.

J'avais du faire ça avec toute ma famille, pour ne mentir qu'à moitié à Logan, en lui disant que oui j'avais une famille mais d'un père célibataire qui m'avait adopté moi, Luigi, Mirot et Rachel. Oui, j'avais paniqué.

« Rachel ? Ton frère a un prénom de femme ?

-C'est une femme en fait, on était juste pas tous au courant, avant qu'il ne nous l'annonce, enfin elle, enfin voilà quoi. »

« Un archange homo colporte la rumeur quoi comme son grand - frère est trans ». Bah on est bien là, vous trouvez pas ?

J'avais rencontré mon homme – mon dieu que c'est bizarre quand c'est moi qui le dit, lors d'une conférence sur la laïcité dans les écoles publiques. J'étais entré par hasard dans la salle puis avais fini sur l'estrade à imposer mes idées qui rejoignaient celle du mouvement. Oui, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'était passionnant comme conférence. A la fin, j'avais décider de vite m'éclipser pour ne pas me faire interroger par des gens intelligents avec des questions compliquées qui me feraient chier, mais l'un d'entre eux arriva quand même à m'arrêter. Et ses questions étaient loin de me faire chier.

Logan Edmont donc, était un créateur de mode, engagé dans tout ce qui était laïcité et même liberté d'expression. Féministe, _supporter_ des droits LGBT plus et j'en passe, il acceptait tout le monde et avait l'habitude de montrer pendant ses défilés, des femmes mais aussi des hommes, de tailles, sexes, couleurs de peaux, différents pour mettre en valeur ses collections. Il avait l'habitude de répéter que « toutes les vies comptaient » et aimait se le dire à lui même avant chaque pilule d'anti-dépresseurs qu'il ingurgitait. Effectivement, la plupart des personnes qui provoque l'éclosion d'une autre sont rares car elles ne se laissent pas le temps d'éclore elles-mêmes en se prenant la vie trop vite. C'était le cas de mon mari, trop triste pour ce monde, trop peureux d'affronter la guérison et ce à quoi elle ouvrait les portes, _il avait déjà essayer de se tuer deux fois_.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que j'aurais du lui effacer ce poids sur la conscience et qui lui écrasait la poitrine, mais je n'aurais pas pu. Je voulais bien faire avec lui, je voulais être humain et lui montrer qu'il pouvait aller mieux. Je ne voulais pas l'aider, je voulais l'aider à s'aider, si c'est toujours français bien sûr. En tout, nous avons passé deux années ensemble, dont trois mois qui se terminèrent chez lui. L'emménagement fut rapide et je vous avoue que cela faisait depuis un petit bout de temps que je recherchais un tel bonheur. Moi, l'archange hyperactif, l'enfant turbulent qui après sa mission de messager, n'avait plus vraiment rien à donner. Je m'étais toujours senti un peu seul au final, jamais satisfait pleinement, parce qu'il m'avait toujours manqué cette petite chose, que Logan _avait finalement comblé_.

 **PRESENT, PARADIS**

2015

 _VCR - The XX_

 _Mental Boy - American Beauty Soundtrack_

 _Undiscovered Colors – The Flashbulb_

Cela faisait depuis des dizaines d'années que j'étais là, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais senti un aussi grand sentiment de confusion. Les murs de ma maison s'approchaient de moi, beaucoup trop vite. C'était un rêve, tout n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tout allait s'arrêter et tout allait bien se passer. Mais rien ne changeait, malgré mes pincements aux bras, malgré les gifles que je me donnais à moi même. La tête tournant aussi rapidement qu'une toupie, les yeux perdus et sans point fixe, je me laissai tomber par terre.

Puis finalement, tout ce calma et je relevai le visage en espérant ne rien avoir de cassé. C'est alors que j'aperçu un énorme nuage noir, gronder par la fenêtre. Je m'approchai de cette dernière et vis dans mon champs, une femme aux cheveux roux crier des mots incompréhensibles et surement latin. Surgit alors du ciel, une pluie noire qui transforma la terre et l'herbe qui entouraient les pieds de cette mystérieuse femme, en un champs de bataille.

En effet, l'individue n'était plus seule et étaient maintenant accompagnée par des centaines de soldats, dans des armures de fers.

Apeurée, je reculai et fis surprise de très vite de retrouver contre mon mur : comme il y a cinq minutes, les murs se rapprochaient, me laissant suffoquer l'air qui se réduisait maintenant. Perdue, affolée, je criai à l'aide, jusqu'à ce que je me cognai la tête tellement fort contre le mur que je me rendis compte de la chose.

Tout était parfaitement normal autour de moi, pas de mur près à me piéger, ni de ciel noir par delà la fenêtre. C'est alors que tout devint clair dans ma tête : je courus vers mon bureau et cherchai désespéramment un stylo ainsi que mon carnet. Ayant alors trouvé les deux éléments, j'ouvrai ce dernier à une nouvelle page et commença à écrire, la plume fougueuse sur le papier âgé :

« _Ca recommence, c'est pour de bon cette fois. Je suis morte, mais me voilà pourtant maudite à jamais. La voix de Dieu veut donc s'exprimer par l'intermédiaire de mon esprit ? Et cela à nouveau ? Quelle belle enflure, comme ci je n'avais déjà pas assez souffert ! J'ai des visions, j'ai des visions et même la mort ne pourra m'empêcher de cauchemarder des malheurs du monde. Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je le garder secret ? Dois-je dire aux anges que je suis de retour, une prophète ressuscitée ?_ »

 **PASSE, ENFER**

2010

Je laissai le jeune démon rentrer dans la salle et demandai à tout le monde de nous laisser un instant. J'inspectai le garçon aux cheveux blonds et au yeux bleus et finis par parler :

« Tu es Peretz, c'est ça ?

Je jeune garçon acquiesça et attendit mes instructions:

-Je veux que tu ailles au Paradis, donner à cette fille, une télévision écran plat. je lui tendis un bout de papier et fis un geste du doigt qui fit apparaître le carton devant lui.

-Oui monsieur, je veux bien mais... Pourquoi moi ?

Je me redressai sur mon trône et montai le menton pour le regarder de haut.

-Tu fais parti du deuxième hall, si je suis bien informé.

Le deuxième hall représentait la file interminable que j'avais mise en place et qui consistait à faire patienter chaque pêcheur avec son ticket, pour passer ensuite au guichet qui les ramenait au début de cette même file.

-Oui c'est cela, je travaille au guichet.

-Eh bien on dit de toi que tu es plutôt rapide et que tu aimes même voler les biens des mortels sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Je te propose de changer d'air, tu vas chez cette fille discrètement, et tu lui donnes ceci. La tâche étant assez difficile, je te propose de me demander une chose en échange.

Le garçon réfléchit et sourit en me regardant à nouveaux, comme si l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit allait illuminer son existence.

-Je veux savoir qui sont mes parents.

Je pus alors sentir dans ma poitrine, un énorme coup de massue, qui réveilla le fer encore brulant de ce secret. Le gamin continua à me regarder de ses yeux insouciants et naïfs, les mêmes que les miens quand je n'étais encore qu'un apprenti tailleur, lors de mes années humaines.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Mais... son regard sembla se perdre dans le mien, mélangeant alors sa peine à ma résignation. Ma dureté sembla l'affecter de loin, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus.

-Que crois-tu ? Que nous sommes à la mairie du village auquel tu aspirais avant de devenir démon ? Je n'ai pas de test ADN sous la main, ni de grand livre des naissances comme bouquin de chevet !

-Justement monsieur, il n'y a jamais eu d'avant humain pour moi. Je suis né démon, et pourtant je suis un nouveau ici. C'est impossible, et vous le savez bien ! »

Bien sûr que je le savais bien, mais il fallait me le dire avant, quand il était encore temps de se protéger avant que je ne laisse ta mère accoucher d'un mioche pareil.


	6. Chapitre Quatre

**PRESENT, TERRE **

_2015_

« Gabriel, il n'est jamais mort. je me tournai vers son « petit frère », qui regardait le sol, les sourcils froncés.

-Quand nous étions dans la voiture, et que le nuage des Ténèbres était près à nous emporter avec lui, Gabriel s'est introduit dans mon corps en...

 _« En me tuant !_

 _-Ah super !_

 _-Je sais c'est génial, hein ? »_

Non, je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas lancer ça comme ça, pas devant Dean.

-Oui ? s'impatienta mon frère.

-Il s'est introduit dans mon corps et a pris le contrôle durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent les secousses, pour ne pas me blesser. Je suis d'ailleurs assez surpris de voir que tu vas bien, alors que contrairement à moi, tu n'avais aucun ange sous la main pour te protéger, je rajoutai en me tournant vers Dean.

Castiel se pencha un peu plus pour apercevoir le visage de Dean, qui n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre.

-Attend, on était parti sur un délire d'archange et maintenant tu veux jouer les _Doctor Dereck_ s en sachant si j'ai plus besoin d'une tisane menthe douce pour mes articulations, ou d'une infusion à la camomille ? Sam, va droit au but !

-Bref, Gabriel est dans ma tête, enfin pas que dans ma tête mais...

-Où exactement ? demanda doucement Castiel en plissant les yeux.

-Cas bordel laisse le finir son histoire ! l'ange roula les yeux et souffla quelques mots impossibles à comprendre.

-Vous voyez quand Gadreel était dans mon corps ? Eh bien c'est un peu ce qui est en train de se produire avec Gabriel. Il dit pouvoir nous aider avec les Ténèbres et avait besoin d'un corps pour y pondre ses idées en attendant qu'on trouve une vraie solution face à ce problème pré-biblique.

Castiel me regarda un long moment, un rictus apparent sur le visage et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Pourquoi toi ? me demanda Dean, soucieux de me savoir entre les mains d'un archange.

-Je, j'en sais rien Dean, ce que je sais c'est qu'il savait que c'était nous, qui avions foutu la merde et qu'il voulait nous aider.

-Oui mais pourquoi sans son véhicule ? On le connaissait surtout pour ça, il aurait très bien pu toquer à la porte du bunker et c'était la même chose !

-Je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il m'a dit en dernier, mais... Je crois qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, il n'a plus de vrai corps, dans mon esprit, il utilise celui que j'avais toujours connu, avec toi et même toi, dis-je en me tournant vers Castiel. Mais depuis qu'il est au Paradis, il n'a plus de vrai véhicule.

-Attend, Gabriel était au Paradis depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas donné de signe de vie après tout ce que vous avions traversé ? fit Cas, un poil remonté.

-Je sais pas toi Castiel, mais quand on a l'opportunité de passer des vacances incognitos dans un endroit calme, avec n'importe qui de ton choix, on hésite pas pendant trois heures. » répondit Dean, une main derrière sa tête.

Castiel haussa les épaules, comme ci il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'essayait de lui de lui dire Dean. En tout, nous restâmes peut-être une longue minute assis ici, sur le bord du lit de mon frère, à regarder le vide. L'image était assez anodine, comme si nous étions en train de reprendre nos forces avant de recommencer à nous battre une nouvelle fois, pour un nouveau tour.

Et Dieu sait où nous emmènerait tout cela. C'était comme relancer un vieux vinyle qui nous rappelait une mélodie nostalgique, un air qui faisait sentir aux plus sensibles les années passées, à répéter les mêmes gestes et les mêmes erreurs. On aurait dit trois vieux gamins, faisant tous face à un même diaporama qui ressassait toutes nos aventures.

 _We've got some work to do..._

 **PENDANT CE TEMPS, ENFER**

 _2015_

C'était peut-être la première fois depuis longtemps que je ressentis ce sentiment si familier aux humains, mais qui restait pour les démons comme moi, une sensation désagréable. Pour décrire le mal, il partait de ma poitrine et semblait voler mon souffle en infectant mes poumons entiers. Si mes yeux ne pouvait me montrer la mosaïque du réel qui faisait le décor entier dans lequel je me trouvais, j'aurai jurer pouvoir sentir le souffle glacial d'une ombre, guettant ma fin avec sa lame tranchante qui me frôlait le duvet de la gorge.

« Monsieur, Peretz est arrivé.

-Très bien, faites le entrer. »

 _La peur_ , les humains appelaient ça de la peur. Même si ils ne pouvaient pas la décrire assez bien pour laisser les inhabitués se rassurer en se disant qu'elle affectait tout le monde au final, il semblait que chacun pouvait la ressentir et l'identifier malgré tout.

J'entrai dans la salle du trône et inspectai les environs du regard, comme pour essayer d'identifier une quelconque arme de torture que Crowley pourrait utiliser contre mon insolence. Le roi avait accepter de me rencontrer, pour pouvoir parler de la situation dans laquelle les travailleurs qui faisaient gentiment leur boulot aux Archives, à savoir dans un milieu délabré, miteux et où chacun avait honte d'y mettre les pieds.

Cependant, le rendez-vous étant maintenant prit et tout de suite privilégié par le diable, je ne me sentais plus vraiment d'attaque.

«Peretz! Comment vas-tu ? le patron se leva et commença à se servir son whisky préféré.

Beaucoup trop nerveux pour répondre, j'esquissai un sourire avant de placer mes mains derrière mon dos.

-Laisse moi deviner, les conditions des travailleurs ? Hm ? Crowley alla se rassoir sur son siège et me regarda en vidant son verre.

-Oui, effectivement. j'essayai en baissant la tête.

-Tu me fais bien rire Peretz, tu es très drôle... Ca fait depuis combien de temps que je t'ai jeté dans ce trou à rats ? Un an ?

-Six, six années terriennes monsieur...

-Wouah... Okay, tu m'étonnes que j'devais pas t'aimer ! Tu peux me rappeler ce que t'as fait pour que je t'oublie aussi longtemps ?

-Rien. Je distribuai des cadeaux à cette fille, Plut...

-Oh... il se leva et me fixa, plus profondément, comme si la conversation venait de prendre un tournant.

La fureur de savoir que Crowley ne se rappelait même plus de la raison pour laquelle il m'avait jeté aux Archives poussa mes mots à franchir la barrière du discours :

-D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais su qui était cette femme, ni même vos attentions en voulant lui envoyer ces différents présents auxquels elle ne donnait aucune attention. C'est fou comment depuis le début vous croyiez pouvoir la conquérir mais ce qui est encore plus aberrant et même assez comique c'est la façon dont vous êtes devenu jaloux en me voyant revenir plus tard que prévu, et cela, à plusieurs reprises.

-Je...

-Changez les choses, monsieur Crowley. Vous dites être le gérant de cette grande enseigne qu'est l'Enfer, alors n'agissez pas que pour vous et les riches, mais aussi pour le vrai peuple.

-Peretz, arrêtes ta crise, tu veux ? Ecoute, je sais pas ce qu'il t'as pris mais tu as de la chance, je me sens généreux aujourd'hui. il fit un geste du doigt qui m'envoya contre le mur et s'avança vers moi. Pluton n'a jamais été qu'une jeune fille de 19 ans, à qui certes, j'offrais des cadeaux, mais cela ne regardait que elle, pas toi.

-Toujours elle, hein ? Alors si ça ne regardait que vous et elle, je suis désolé de vous apprendre qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu ! Elle n'a jamais compris qui vous étiez, elle ne vous connaissait pas ! Pluton ne savait pas qui était Fergus et ne savait pas qui était le roi des Enfers, à savoir vous ! Donc en fait vous harceliez par post-its une mineure, et tout ça au Paradis ?

-Je n'aurais jamais du t'engager... Hors de ma vue... il se retourna et posa son verre sur une table environnante.

-Je comprend que vous préfériez que je retourne aux Archives en disant à tout le monde que la personne qui vous fait le plus d'effet dans ce monde est une gamine du nom de Pluton, plutôt que d'améliorer nos conditions de travail et de me taire. je lâchai ironiquement en attendant sa réaction.

-Est-ce que tu essayes...

-De vendre mon silence ? Oui, _pretty much_! Je compte bien monter en grade ou au moins travailler dans de meilleurs conditions, je n'hésiterai pas à balancer pour vous et cette fille.

Crowley me jeta son regard le plus haineux et dégouté, comme si toute la naïveté qu'il voyait en moi venait de disparaître en quelques minutes, pour laisser place à un nouveau sentiment de puissance et d'honneur à tenir. Même moi, je fus assez étonné de mon toupet ainsi que des mots que j'avais employé pour lui faire comprendre la situation, mais cette dernière n'était plus vivable.

En agissant de cette manière, je savais déjà ce que Crowley se dirait : jamais il ne me laisserait retourner à mon bureau, même en ayant amélioré deux trois trucs en bas, il savait que je pouvais lâcher toute l'histoire sans problème. Le roi des Enfers devait me garder ici, dans cette pièce même, si il fallait que j'évite tout le monde pour ne pas cafter, il aurait ses propres techniques.

-Viendras le jour où tu mourras Peretz, tu es un sale gosse, j'espère que tu le sais bien.

Je souris et ajoutai à son commentaire :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu vas rester avec moi, j'essayerai de te tuer une fois que tu auras le dos tourné. Pour le moment, tu la fermes et tu ne sors pas de ce bureau. Tu es maintenant monté au rang de domestique, bien joué. »

 **PRESENT,?**

 _2015_

Je me concentrai et fermai les yeux pour endormir le chasseur qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. De ses yeux, je vis que Samsquatch sentait la fatigue lui piquer le cerveau, comme si on lui injectait directement par là, un liquide soporifique. C'est alors que l'homme tomba sur son lit, comme presque mort. A ce moment précis, le même Sam apparût dans son propre rêve, où je l'attendais.

« Qu'est-ce que... Gabriel ? Je suis encore en train de rêver ?

-Oui, on va dire ça, tu t'es évanoui sur ton lit, alors, des nouvelles sur les Ténèbres ?

-Attend, tu vas me dire que tu m'as fait piquer un somme juste pour une conversation ? l'homme s'approcha de moi, la tête penchée et les sourcils froncés, Sam pas être content, apparement.

-Ce n'est pas une conversation de salon de thé, je t'ai pas non plus demandé si tu mettais bien tes bas et changeais tes couches !

-Okay, okay ! Non, rien de nouveaux, je sais juste que c'est Rowena qui a le livre des Damnés, c'est une sorcière très puissante, la mère du roi des Enfers.

-Crowley, j'ai tord ?

Sam parut surpris de savoir que je connaissais le prénom de l'actuel possesseur du trône de l'Enfer mais ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour me donner raison.

-Il faut donc aller le voir, il faut rendre une petite visite à son fils, il saura surement comment localiser Rowemachin chose !

-Rowena, elle s'appelle Rowena...

-Ouais bah très bien pour elle, on y va quand ? je demandai tout exciter de pouvoir me rendre en Enfers, c'était un endroit très chaleureux, d'après mes souvenirs !

-Ouah, calme ! Pas tout de suite, il va falloir préparer un plan ! s'inquiéta le géant.

-Si tu m'en donnes la permission, je peux contrôler ton corps et le menacer de mort. Au cas où il veuille pas nous obéir, j'ai entendu dire que je ressemblais beaucoup à un des frères de Lucifer ! dis-je avec ironie.

-Avec ma « permission » ? Je suis pas censé être mort ? T'as pas besoin de mon accord, tu jouis très bien de tes capacités à pouvoir me foutre dans les vapes en un claquement de doigt, et ça sans que je te le demande !

-Oui, mais c'est différent de « laisse moi diriger ton corps en te prenant pour un véhicule sans importance ». Je préfère t'avoir à mes côté, c'est toujours mieux quand on contrôle un corps, être en harmonie avec soi même et le petit archange, c'est de Nelson Mandela.

-Tu peux te cacher derrière ton humour mais je te vois très bien, tu as changé, Gabriel. Tu as une conscience humaine maintenant. fit Sam, un sourire malin plaqué sur le visage.

-Alors je dois faire parti du club des anciens anges devenus faibles pour les humains !

-Désolé pour toi, c'est vraiment triste !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le regrette pas. Je suis content que tu es remarqué le changement. je baissai la tête et souris sans qu'il ne le voit.

-Eh bah, je sais pas qui t'as rendu comme ça, mais en tout cas elle t'as métamorphosé !

-Alors, du coup tu décides d'accepter et de me laisser prendre possession de ton corps, pas tout le temps hein, mais quand la situation se corse ! je changeai de sujet en me raclant la gorge.

Sam baissa la tête et regarda ses mains ainsi que ses bras. Je ne savais pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Cependant, si il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que si il était toujours en vie, ça voulait forcément dire qu'il y avait eu d'autres choses avant l'arrivée des Ténèbres. Les Winchesters sont en vie pour une seule raison, pour sauver celle des autres. Au fond, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vécu, et c'est pour ça qu'ils me rappelaient Logan.

Mon mari avait passé son existence à mettre les autres en valeurs en leurs apprenant à s'aimer.

-Je veux juste que tout le monde aille bien. Je veux que le monde ne part pas en vrille, je veux réellement que tu m'aides, tu peux faire ça ? Je pourrais mettre ma vie en jeu pour l'humanité, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis conscient de cela et je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je veux pas que l'humanité se réveille avec les pieds dans la cendre de leur maison.

-Tu as tellement changé, pourquoi tu te soucis autant des humains ? me questionna Sam.

-Parce que j'ai mis du temps avant de réaliser que vous en valiez la peine.

-On est peut-être pas immortels et célestes, mais on a aussi nos atouts. il me sourit.

-Considérez votre morale et votre empathie comme étant bien plus efficaces que nos ailes. Vous autres humains, n'avez pas besoin de voler jusqu'aux autres, vous semblez réussir à communiquer sans même ouvrir la bouche. Les émotions humaines sont bien plus surnaturelles que tout nos pouvoirs divins réunis. Voilà pourquoi vous en valez la peine, vous êtes un mystère pour nous tous, Papa et le frère rebelle compris ! ».

 **IL Y A DES ANNEES DE CA, TERRE**

 _1981_

 _*si les conseils de classes existent aux Us tho_

« Je suis désolé mais...

-Nan nan nan, y'a pas de « désolé »s qui tiennent ! T'as vraiment jamais vu Star Trek ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, j'attendis la réponse de Cassiel les bras croisés, comme si le monde entier attendait sa réponse.

Le monde entier se limitant à ma personne, l'ange roula les yeux et fit doucement :

-Non, jamais entendu parlé et si tu comptes m'y mettre je tiens à te rappeler notre règle numéro une : « Si c'est un truc de geek...

-Je te le montre pas parce que tu vas rien comprendre », oui je sais ! T'inquiète pas Cas, c'est vraiment rien qu'une petite série, pas geek et très facile à comprendre, j'te le jure !

-Bon, on se matte un épisode, okay ? Mais si j'aime pas, on arrête ! Demain t'as école je te rappelle, d'ailleurs t'as pas un contrôle de biologie ? Tu l'as révisé ?

-Alors... _Motion Picture_ ou bien un bon vieil épisode de la série originale ? » je fis en m'approchant des VHSs rangées devant la télévision familiale.

J'avais fait exprès de changer de sujet, parler avec Cassiel de mes notes et futurs contrôles arrivaient trop souvent. Il faut dire que l'ange, en arrivant sur Terre, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les adolescents semblaient donner une si grande importance à un lieu que même l'envoyé du ciel trouvait ennuyeux. J'avais du lui expliquer pourquoi veiller tard le soir m'était impossible, pourquoi mes parents m'engueulait le lendemain de conseil de classe _*_ et aussi l'importance que cela avait dans la vie d'une future femme comme moi qui voulait finir avec un bon job. L'ange prenait maintenant l'école trop au sérieux, voulant ma réussite pour espérer que je fasse ce que je veux plus tard. C'était extrêmement gentil de sa part, je le conçois mais... Lourd parfois.

Mes parents étaient partis pour un long week-end ce soir là et n'ayant pas d'autres amis que mon ange gardien, je décidai de l'inviter à passer ces jours avec moi. J'étais dans une de mes bonnes périodes comme je les appelais, ce qui me donnait une pêche d'enfer et me mettait en joie pour un rien. Bien sûr, je n'oubliai pas mes médocs, toujours posés sur ma table de nuit et y penserai encore ce soir avant d'aller me coucher. Cassiel faisait gaffe à ce que je prenne la bonne dose, il n'aimait déjà pas le fait que je devais ingurgiter des pilules pour stabiliser ma tension ainsi que remettre mes pendules à l'heure.

Ayant fait mon choix, j'enfonçai la VHS dans le lecteur près de la télévision et attendis qu'elle se mette en route, pour ne pas devoir me relever une fois assise sur le canapé. L'appareil étant un peu vieux, son mal-fonctionnement était comme une habitude pour la famille.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en attendant que la cassette se mette à tourner quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le son fit sursauter Cas', qui me jeta un regard surpris. Il devait être 23 heure donc effectivement, avoir une personne devant son chez soi aussi tardivement pouvait paraître suspect.

« Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? demanda l'ange en se levant.

-Eh, nan, ça se trouve c'est juste un voisin ! J'y vais, t'inquiète ! »

Le duo que nous faisions avec mon ami avait l'habitude de ce genre de discussions. Toujours sur nos gardes, nous avancions sans arrêt avec prudence, guettant n'importe quel détails qui nous semblaient importants.

Je me dirigeai vers ma porte d'entrée, Cassiel derrière moi, se méfiant de la personne qui avait sonné. La main posée sur la poignet, l'ange posa la sienne sur mon épaule, comme pour me dire qu'il était là si il y avait un problème. J'ouvrai cette dernière en me tournant vers mon ami pour le rassurer d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ? je fis d'une voix douce.

-Salut, non pas vraiment ! Je suis Isis, je t'amène les cours vu que t'étais pas là!

Je frémis en voyant la jeune fille qui me tendait ses cahiers. Sans me retourner, je pouvais quand même sentir la présence de Cassiel et fermai les yeux en l'imaginant réaliser que je séchais le lycée. Malgré toutes ces pensées qui flottaient et se mélangeaient dans ma tête, je continuai de sourire à ma camarade.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, cette certaine Isis était sûrement arrivée en cours d'année. L'adolescente avait l'air plus jeune que moi, elle faisait plus 16 ans que 18 ans et pourtant, j'aurai juré apercevoir cette flamme dans ses yeux que seules les personnes plus âgées possédaient.

-Hum okay, merci... Juste, comment tu me connais ? Et comment tu sais où j'habite et pourquoi tu viens à 23 heure me donner les cours ?

Pluton, une question à la fois, elle va croire que t'es folle.

Pluton, pose autant de questions que tu veux, tu es folle de toutes façons.

La blondinette mit un certain temps avant de me répondre et j'aurai même juré qu'elle avait sursauté en m'entendant lui en demander plus sur elle.

-Et bien, notre professeure, Madame Sparrow, m'a demandé personnellement de te donner mes cours, elle tient vraiment à ce que tu rattrapes pour pouvoir finir l'année en bonne et dû forme. Isis me sourit et loucha sur ce qu'elle pouvait voir derrière moi et ma porte à moitié ouverte.

-Okay, et mon adresse ? je lui demandai en m'enfermant dehors avec elle, pour qu'elle ne voit pas Cassiel derrière moi, enfin, si elle en avait les capacités.

Il fallait toujours que je sois parano : je savais que personne ne pouvais voir mon ange mais pourtant, je continuais à lui demander de se cacher, ou de se faire discret. J'avais très souvent peur que ses frères et sœurs angéliques puissent l'apercevoir ou même un démon. Ces derniers ne nous aimaient pas vraiment, c'est une longue histoire mais disons que Cassiel était trop proche de moi pour être un ange mais pas assez pour être considéré comme un perverti par les démons.

-Je me suis renseignée à l'administration, des gens vraiment très sympa ! T'es bien Pluton hein ? elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne en baissant la tête.

-Oui, c'est moi... Merci, pour les cours... j'essayai de la rassurer et de rester polie.

-Et excuse moi de débarquer à cette heure, j'ai fini assez tard les cours. Entre mes activités en dehors de l'école et les devoirs, j'ai pas vraiment le t...

-C'est bon, c'est déjà très attentionnée de passer, tu aurais pu ne rien faire mais tu es venue jusqu'à moi, je t'en remercie.

-De rien Pluton, sache que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai toujours là pour t'aider. »

 **PRESENT, TERRE **

_2015_

Il devait être trois heure de l'après-midi, ou bien du matin, je ne savais pas vraiment. Quand on pénétrait dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres, il y avait cette horrible sensation de vivre un instant hors du temps. Et même si ce genre de choses ne devraient gêner que les humains, j'avais moi aussi l'impression d'être perdu entre deux battements des aiguilles d'une horloge.

Les pieds nus, j'essayai de marcher en faisant attention à ne pas tomber sur le carrelage froid qui soutenait mon véhicule. Je m'aventurais dans différents endroits du lieu secret, comme pour me ré-habituer à m'orienter tout seul, sans l'aide de personne.

Ma tête me faisait très mal. Chaque secondes étaient comme des heures de combat que menait ma raison contre le sort de Rowena. Ce dernier voulait toujours que je tue Crowley mais rien à faire, je lutterai jusqu'au bout contre ces pensées.

« Cas ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

Dean, j'aurai pu reconnaître sa voix entre milles. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus, peut-être de joie mais aussi un peu de gêne et parce que la honte de ne plus être l'entité qu'il connaissait à mes débuts, à ses cotés, m'envahissait.

-Oui, non, je vais bien !

-Okay mais là n'était pas la question, je...

-S'il te plait Dean, soit tu agis, soit tu peux te taire !

Je me retournai vers mon ami avec ma mine grave, plus que fatiguée. Le Winchester ne chercha pas à répondre, il hocha juste la tête en silence, tout en s'approchant de moi. Je levai un bras comme pour l'inviter à le prendre sur son épaule et à me soutenir jusqu'à ma destination.

-Tu veux aller où, dis moi. il fit d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Cuisine, bibliothèque, je sais pas, je voulais juste essayer de marcher un peu mais... »

C'était assez dur d'y arriver sans l'aide de quelqu'un, de pouvoir marcher, respirer, vivre. Il me fallait l'aide d'une personne en qui j'avais assez confiance pour lui exhiber mes plaies dont je suis le moins fier. Dean était la personne idéal, je pense qu'en dehors du chasseur, je n'avais jamais vécu un tel sentiment : celui d'être observé quand je rigolais, pleurais, réfléchissais, vivais. L'homme avait été avec moi depuis bien longtemps maintenant et lui et son frère, pouvaient bien me voir sous mes jours les plus mauvais.

J'avais vécu un tel renouveau avec eux, qu'il m'avait fait oublié mon rôle premier, ne pas être humain. C'était comme si mes aventures avec Dean et Sam avaient effacé chaque souvenir du Paradis, bon ou pas. Bien entendu, en des années de vie, je ne dirai pas m'être senti enfin en vie grâce à eux, mais je sais que les Winchesters m'ont rappelé un sentiment bien lointain, que j'avais temps apprécié autre fois.

Longtemps auparavant, j'avais essayé de faire ce que Dean et Sam faisaient de mieux, désobéir aux règles et cela bien avant eux, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Pour eux, Castiel n'était qu'un ange au passé ennuyeux qui ne s'était rebellé qu'une fois après avoir fait la connaissance des Winchesters. Cette vision qu'ils avaient de mes années passées sans eux, avant que nous nous connaissions, n'était évidemment pas loin de la réalité. Néanmoins, ils ignoraient quand même une bonne partie de ce qui s'était produit sans la présence des deux chasseurs.

Dean arriva devant la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit avec un grand coup de pied, ses mains étant déjà en train de me soutenir. Je pouvais sentir son souffle faire de ses épaules un tas d'os se levant et se baissant légèrement en rythme.

« Viens, on va se faire un encas, d'accord ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités que d'accepter, je ne suis pas trop en position de pouvoir refuser.

-Certes, dit-il en me faisant m'assoir sur une chaise de la grande table qui servait à chaque repas aux Winchesters. Tu veux boire, manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de remontant... je chuchotai en me concentrant sur mes mots pour ne pas laisser n'importe quelle bêtise sortir de ma bouche.

-On va te trouver un remède, 'doit bien y avoir une potion à la con pour te remettre sur pied ! Dean piocha deux, trois bières dans le frigo, toutes pour lui, et se posa à côté de moi.

-Il faudrait d'abord retrouver Rowena, elle ne doit pas être loin... Si il existe une façon de me remettre sur pied, c'est probablement cette sorcière qui l'a !

-Très bien mais, où est-elle alors ? J'ai clairement pas envie de jouer à « Un, Deux, Trois, Soleil » avec une puissance maléfique comme la mère du roi de l'Enfer. mon ami décapsula sa boisson et commença à prendre plusieurs gorgée de la bière bon marché, son odeur envahissant la bouche de Dean.

-Admettons qu'elle est la clés pour me sauver de ce sort, il faudrait encore qu'elle accepte de nous donner la recette de son remède.

-Elle ne voudra pas s'allier avec nous, si elle détient le _Book of the Damned_ , la sorcière ne tardera pas à jouer au petit chimiste biblique en se servant des Darkness à son avantage.

Je souris, gêné de devoir accepter que nous étions en position de faiblesse, même sans moi. Bientôt, Rowena fera on ne sait quelles expériences avec le livre des Damnés pour tester la puissance de l'orage malfaisant, qui tournait autour de nos tête, sans pourtant frapper.

-Si tu connais un prophète, Cas, c'est le moment de lui dire de s'manifester !

-Je pense que vous savez ce que ça veut dire... Dean et moi nous nous retournâmes vers la porte de la pièce et découvrîmes Sam, une épaule contre l'embrasure de cette dernière. Tu l'as toi même dit, Rowena est la mère de Crowley, le démon est le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

-Il ne voudra jamais... je baissai la tête et repensai à notre discussion quelques heures plus tôt, concernant une alliance démons/anges.

-Quelle perspicacité Cas, merci ! Dean s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

-On peut toujours essayer, on a rien à perdre !

-Pourquoi accepterait-il de nous aider ? On a rien en échange pour lui ! Tu veux proposer quoi ? « La paix dans le monde » ? Bien sûr, c'est ça ! mon ami se leva est tendit une bière à son petit frère, qui rejeta la proposition en secouant la tête.

-J'en ai rien à faire, j'y vais !

-Sam...

-Castiel, tu peux pas baisser les bras comme ça ! Dean, toi non plus ! On va voir Crowley, au pire il nous aide pas et puis merde, on trouvera un autre plan !

-Faire ce genre de chose, avec le roi des Enfers, c'est mal... Tu le sais très bien Sam... fit Dean en chuchotant.

-Je sais aussi qu'on a arrêter de définir ce qui était bien et mal quand on a provoqué l'Apocalypse, quand j'ai tué Kevin, quand t'as accepté la marque de Cain avant de jouer les démons avec qui ? s'énerva le cadet.

-Crowley... son frère baissa la tête et reprit une gorgée de sa bière. Je viens avec toi, mais tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée qui ne sert à rien.

-Mieux vaut prendre la perche tant qu'on nous la tend. Cas, tu te joins à nous ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? On est une équipe après tout.

-Un équipe de bras cassés, mais une équipe quand même ! Sam s'approcha de la table et mit ses deux mains à plat dessus, avant d'annoncer : on va lui botter le cul à cette connerie de brouillard ! »

Ce que je risque de dire peut être très mal pris mais la force que Sam avait déployé rien que pour nous tenir son sourire et son beau discours, me fit réaliser à quel point cette attitude optimiste nous manquait. Je n'avais jamais vu le cadet aussi enchanté de se remettre au boulot alors qu'il n'y a même pas une journée de ça, Sam Winchester soupirait face à la masse de recherches que nous allions devoir effectuer.


End file.
